


An honest conversation in a Gay Bar

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Past Character Death, Regret, Rita is still dead, Season/Series 07, but barely, just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Issak and Dexter talk about revenge and loss and what could have been.
Relationships: Rita Bennett/Dexter Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	An honest conversation in a Gay Bar

"Did it help?" 

"I killed him before I knew she was dead. I came home thinking that my family was safe only to find our son crying alone in her blood," he said, he lifted his gaze from the beer to the killer sitting by him, "There is no way it could have helped." 

Isaak looks impressed. Dexter presses on. 

"My sister and my children are the only people I care about that I haven't gotten killed. Killing me won't make any difference, Viktor will still be dead and you'll be more alone than ever." 

"Have you had revenge, Dexter? Surely, with what you told me your spouse doesn't count?" 

"I killed one of the men responsible for my mother's death," 

"And?"

"The damage was done 35 years ago when he and two other men ripped her to pieces with chainsaws as I watched," he answered flatly. Isaak of all people should have understood there was no way to fix or take back the past. It was finished and all one could do was damage control.

Isaak blanched. 

The silence presses down on them, like a cloud of thick semi-solid smoke, bitter and smothering. 

"Why did you kill Viktor, actually?" he asked, quietly. Dexter doesn't blame him for his curiosity, though he knew that knowledge will not help ease the pain or damage.

"He killed Mike Anderson, and there was a woman's body in the trunk of his car," 

"You didn't know either of them that well," Isaak, like so many others thought that he had to have some personal connection to the deceased for their deaths to justify murders of his own. But they did not, it was the principle, their lives were what brought about the repayment from the dark passenger.

"I needed a kill and he fit the code," and that was a simple as that. Viktor hadn't even done anything especially horrible, he hadn't really done anything that would normally have pissed Dexter off, or made him personally motivated to ensure he met his end.

"So it was nothing he did?" 

"He killed two people," Dexter responded dryly. He was almost concerned for Isaak's definition of 'nothing'.

Isaak chuckled, "He killed more, I've killed more," 

"But, yes, he was just... _there,_ and I needed a kill," 

"You sound almost as if you're going to apologize," 

"I'm not... I'm not sorry that I killed him, and I'm not sorry that he's dead," 

"I appreciate your honesty," Isaak said after a moment of awkward silence.

And as awkward the quiet was, it was also companionable. Dexter didn't feel awkward because he was vaguely sure he ought to be saying something or that he had said the wrong thing. It was quiet because neither of them had anything to say and the more they sat and drank the less awkward it got and the more Dexter understood that it was alright that they weren't talking.

"It's too bad," Isaak started, Dexter turned to him with a questioning look. "If we had met in different circumstances, I think we could have been good friends."

Dexter doesn't voice his agreement, but he has the feeling that Isaak senses it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just buzzing around in my head. I wish they'd done more with Isaak and Dexter (especially since he had better chemistry and dynamics with Isaak than he did with Hannah).


End file.
